<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by StormyDaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135107">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze'>StormyDaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Kidnapping, Double Penetration, Nonconsentacles, Other, Oviposition, Pedophilia references, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:03:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A man stalks a young girl, and ends up getting a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Tentacle Monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Teratophilia Trade 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts">ba_lailah</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
The first time James saw the girl, he knew he had to have her. She was gorgeous, long tan legs poking out of shorts that barely covered her ass and skintight tank tops that displayed rather than hid neon-colored sports bras. She came into the store all the time to buy gum and celebrity magazines, and while James wasn’t supposed to talk to customers, he always watched her. She smiled at him when she caught him at it, a bright smile full of slightly-crooked teeth that would probably be soon trapped behind braces. He loved that smile.
</p><p>
It was so easy to park his beat up Corolla around the corner on his day off, to slip out while she had her nose buried in her magazine, to grab that tiny body around the waist and hurl her into the trunk and drive off before anyone noticed she was gone.
</p><p>
At his house, James pulled into the garage and shut the garage door before turning the car off and popping the trunk. He expected to find her crying, that she would try and run, or fight him. Instead, she lay in the trunk and smiled at him.
</p><p>
Stupid slut, didn’t even know what was happening to her. Well, she would soon.
</p><p>
He yanked her out of the car and bustled her into the house. It wasn’t large, but it did have a tiny basement, and he led her there, locking the door behind him.
</p><p>
She giggled when she saw the dim basement, lit by a single bare bulb and furnished with his table full of tools. This enraged him. He’d worked hard to get everything just right for this moment, and yet she was laughing at him? James snarled and slapped her across the face.
</p><p>
“I don’t think you realize just who you’re dealing with,” he told her. “You don’t want to make me angry. Now, take your clothes off.”
</p><p>
“Oh, I know <em>exactly </em>who you are,” she said. Her eyes still sparkled with amusement, but she began to undress. First she pulled her pink tank top over her head, then the neon green sports bra underneath it. Her breasts were small and pert, probably not quite fully-grown, with luscious pink nipples that James wanted to take into his mouth and bite down on until she screamed. All in good time.
</p><p>
She unzipped her shorts slowly and slid them off like a dancer doing a striptease, leaving her in just her pink striped panties, and then those came off too. Her cunt was just barely covered with a patch of downey hair, and James reached out to grab her and throw her to the ground. He could already almost feel how good her warm, tight cunt would be around his cock. How she would scream as he thrust into her. How her salty tears would taste.
</p><p>
She laughed at him again, and this time, he froze, because it didn’t sound quite right. There was an odd sort of… echo to it? Staring at her, she didn’t look right either. Her face seemed to drip and warp, tan skin and blonde hair swirling together, and her teeth lengthened and sharpened…
</p><p>
Something wrapped around James’s ankle and yanked him off his feet, but before he could hit the floor, more of them wrapped around the rest of his limbs, holding him in place. He looked down and saw thick black tentacles wrapped around each of his wrists.
</p><p>
“I know all about you, James Farren,” she said, but her voice no longer remotely resembled that of a teenage girl. Instead it was like shattering glass and the scrape of metal on stone, and it made his insides go cold.
</p><p>
Tentacles twisted in the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head. More pulled his pants down, sliding the fabric sensually over his legs in a parody of the striptease he’d just watched her do. He choked back a shriek of terror when they began to creep up under his boxers.
</p><p>
“I know about every girl you’ve ever wanted to hurt,” the voice continued. “Of course, the only time you ever worked up the courage to do anything about it, you didn’t stop to think maybe she’d fight back. Two years in jail and you only got to touch her for a second.”
</p><p>
James was naked now. There were tentacles wrapped all over him, crawling up his arms and down his legs, tracing the ribs showing through the thin skin of his test, tickling his nipples, twisting around his cock and making him arch into the touch. They were soft and cold, wet with some sort of slimy fluid. One tentacle slid between his asscheeks and began to stroke the rim of his hole. James bit down on the cry of protest that sprang up in his throat. It occurred to him that it would not be a good idea to let this… <em>thing</em> know that he was afraid.
</p><p>
“But you didn’t learn a thing, did you?” the voice crooned in his ear. Or maybe it was in his head. “I was flattered, you know, that you liked my form. It’s always nice when someone appreciates you. I like you too, James. I think you’ll make an <em>excellent </em>incubator.”
</p><p>
A tentacle wrapped itself around James’s neck and hung there, heavy but not squeezing. The tip of it slipped into his open mouth and began to explore, caressing his tongue and sliding down his throat. James gagged on it and tried to force himself to relax, letting it explore.
</p><p>
The motion of all of the tentacles on him was so overwhelming that it was all he could do to hang there in its embrace and take it. His skin was hot against the cool wetness of the tentacles, and despite his horror at the situation, his cock was stiff and throbbing with blood. Precome beaded at the head, and a tentacle swirled around in it, slipping just the very tip inside his cock.
</p><p>
Another one breached his asshole, slowly but steadily exploring his inside. He whined as it intruded further in, stroking places that had never been stroked before and stretching the rim of his hole ever wider as it thickened towards the base. He sagged in relief as he felt it withdraw, only to jerk when it plunged in again, quicker and more roughly. It began to pound in and out of him, and the tentacle around his cock pumped in tandem and the one in his mouth began to fuck his throat as the ones stroking his skin pulsed and writhed as one mass, fucking him from every hole and enveloping him in sensation. Whimpers and drool leaked from his mouth around the tentacle there.
</p><p>
Something else nudged the rim of his ass, and he whined as another tentacle slipped in next to the first, forcing him even wider. This one pulsed strangely as it fucked him, and just when he thought he couldn’t take any more, something huge and round and hard forced its way into his hole. He groaned as it pushed past his hips, and then it pressed down hard on his prostate and he came with a scream and a jerk of his hips, spurting thick white come over the inky black tentacles. They didn’t stop their motion, touching him in all his most sensitive places, and the round thing, the <em>egg, </em>settled heavily in his belly as another one pushed into his hole.
</p><p>
He came hard around that one, too, and the one after, and the one after that. Before long he was lost in a haze of pleasure and overstimulation, unaware of anything but the tentacles stroking his body and the heavy eggs filling him up. He barely even noticed when the tentacles inside him began to withdraw and the rest shifted to cradle him gently instead of holding him splayed open to be fucked.
</p><p>
“See?” the voice said. A tentacle stroked over the stretched, burning skin of his bloated belly. “You’re perfect for this. I’m going to have so much fun with you.”
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>